demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Provencher
Parker Provencher is a son of Hecate.Parker's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 634. Appearance He has wispy-type really white blonde hair that's got some loose curls, and his eyes have no real established color, though most would determine his eye color as bright green- it easily changes according to lighting, and upon use of powers are vibrantly bright green. He's very tall at 6'3", and more skinny than well built- normal men's shirts tend to hang off his frame, ridiculously baggy shirts of typically solid colors (white or black). He wears some sort of pants fit for the weather, and footwear good for walking in or none at all, and during the winter a semi-long grey coat with a scarf. Personality He's not particularly mean, and tends to keep to himself. He loves experiments and testing what happens when this happens, in any situation or with spell work, or even regular science. When things go his way, he can get into a great mood and become uncharacteristically eccentric for days at a time. Despite how he sometimes tries to act, he has very little self confidence and rarely knows what he's doing. He's always trying to occupy his mind and stay busy. He's not a very good older sibling, though when notices it he puts effort into trying his best; though his best isn't very great. He follows his own set of rules but does have morals, which he strictly abides to unless something drastic happens. He doesn't like people in general and tends to find them annoying. He can be merciless and unforgiving and cold towards those he dislikes. In general; WORKAHOLIC. He detests dishonesty, and makes an effort to never give an outright lie if it can be avoided. If you lie to him, he's likely to just get more pissed at you. Perfectionist. When stressed or frustrated, he can grow irritable and difficult to be around, even if not trying to upset them. Protective of all siblings. A serious introvert. Most people only see him when they come to his cabin to get something, or during a meal or so every two days. Story Isn't on speaking terms with his mortal family, has been at camp for nine years. Received his staff from Hecate herself in the only time he ever met her. Fatal Flaw * Persistence: He refuses to give up on projects, down to the point where he forgets to do things necessary for life (eating, sleeping, etc). * Stubbornness: If someone suggests something is useless or impossible, he takes it as a challenge. He doesn't get off track easily, and he thinks his way is best almost all of the time. * Curiosity: His curiosity is at the root of most of his flaws. He wants to know everything and to understand everything at a fundamental level, and detests not knowing things. Ablilities & Items Powers * Manipulation of perception (Mist) * easily sees the best of three choices * very limited ghost speaking and summoning * sees well at night Weapons A silver staff that helps funnel his usually chaotic magical ability Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * powerful * extremely intelligent * logical Weaknesses * without his staff, he can't control his powers well. They may suddenly activate, not work, backfire, drain unnecessary energy, etc. * physically, very weak. He doesn't take care of himself pretty much at all. * untrusting and self hating, his sense of self worth is very minimal. This does not equate to selfless tendencies at all. Likes & Dislikes Likes * reading * experiments * learning * temporary company * science, particularly physics and mechanics Dislikes * crowds * responsibility * new people * not knowing important things * sleeping, at least when it interrupts with what he's doing Trivia * He likes techno music * if asked he'd say his favorite color was black, but it's actually dark purple and light blue * he clings onto friends and is extremely embarrassed by his dependence on people close to him * He's demisexual, and panromantic, though relationships and such have never been a big focus for him * He was created on April 18, 2015, and accepted the same day by Id65 Reference List Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Hecate campers Category:Original Characters Category:Alex's OCs